


Strawberries at christmas

by fandom_ed



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Strawberry Dress, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_ed/pseuds/fandom_ed
Summary: Victor got Benji a very special present this Christmas, but Upon looking at the contents of the box, Benji immediately runs out of the room.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Victor Salazar, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, victor - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Strawberries at christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first actual fic that I ever wrote and i also wrote it in a single night so please excuse any typos or lack of editing.
> 
> also there is a particular reference to my friend Kateis_Cakeis 's fic "i'll say yes if you do" in there. comment if you find it!!

"Where are you taking me??" Victor was dragging Benji by the arms through his house.  
Benji was at Victor's place for Christmas eve. "shut up. I have a special gift for you. I thought I will give it to you tomorrow but I just can't wait anymore" Victor said and they came to a halt outside his bedroom door. Benji was getting a little nervous.  
"Victor, what are you…"  
Victor gave his signature mischievous smile that could make Benji melt in an instant and he opened the door.  
"uh uh uhh. Less talking more walking"  
Victor pulled out a big box from under his bed that was messily wrapped in blue wrapping paper and had a rainbow bow over it.  
Benji looked up at victor in anticipation as victor set down the box and sat beside it on the table, nodding towards it.  
"alright" Benji sighed and moved to open the box.   
He pulled open the lid and picked up the pink bundle of the fabric, revealing the Strawberry Dress that had been trending on all social media a while ago.   
Victor was staring at Benji with his big puppy dog eyes, waiting for a response. 

"HOLY- hold up just a minute" Benji ran out of the room before Victor could comprehend what had happened.   
He could hear the thudding footsteps running back to the room moments later. Victor was so confused he hadn't even moved from the table.  
"what the heck got into you"  
Benji handed Victor a neatly wrapped, similar sized box that he had kept for him under the tree. "open it"  
"what??"  
"OPEN!"  
"okayy" Victor opened the box and saw a black fabric. "BENJI! Don't tell me…."  
"yuppp"

Benji got Victor the black strawberry shirt.   
"oh. My. God. HOW is that possible"  
"you tell me" Benji said, taking the dress in his hands again and moving to the mirror.  
"wow"   
"yup"  
"okay, come on then." victor nodded towards the dress while moving to close the door  
"what? Like right now?"  
"Absolutely"  
"I will if you will"  
"you first. It's my room after all" Victor gave him a half smirk.  
"y'know that excuse won't work every time."   
Victor grinned because he knew that it absolutely would. 

Benji raised his eyebrows at victor and started to take off his shirt. Victor was no longer grinning. He went extremely red as he trailed his eyes over his boyfriend's bare chest, and how his arms moved while he took off his pants. Victor gulped rather noticeably which made Benji blush too. 

As if to distract himself from his own thoughts victor turned around and started to change into his shirt too. Benji chuckled to himself.   
"okay we'll close our eyes, both turn around when we're ready and open together alright?" Benji suggested  
"mm hhmm"  
"alright you ready?"  
"yep"   
they both turned around with closed eyes and met in the middle of the room and stood there, holding both hands.

"one" Benji   
"two" Victor  
"three" they both said and opened their eyes. 

There was a moment of silence. Maybe two. Or three. They both stood there, staring at each other, not moving at all. Adrian attempting to play Christmas music on the piano with their mom was barely audible from the closed door.  
"wow" Victor broke the silence.   
"yeah. Wow" Benji mirrored  
Victor leaned in and kissed Benji placing his hands on his hips. Benji wrapped his around Victor's waist.   
They pulled back and turned around to look at them together in the mirror. Victors hand still on Benji's waist, Benji rested his head on Victor's shoulder. 

"wait" Benji tore away for a moment and rushed to grab his phone and came back to stand in the exact same position as before and tugged at victor's arm to put it back on his waist.   
Standing like that, both of them bashfully smiling at each other, with a mess of wrapping papers in the background, Benji clicked a mirror selfie.   
"put that in the 'until the end of time' folder" Victor said, after looking at the picture in his phone.   
They both then spent another few minutes clicking more pictures, of each other and of themselves to show off to their friends later.   
"oh i wish i had my polaroid camara right now! I'm an idiot!" Benji said turning to victor with his unintentional puppy-eyes.  
"hey it's alright. We can just wear them together again." Victor came in to embrace Benji, comforting him.   
"i know but it's not the same."   
"You know what? You are never taking off that dress. I won't let you. You look far too amazing to not wear it all the time"  
"oh really?" benji raised his eyebrow "and what if i get cold?"  
"well then, i guess i'll just need to warm you up then. I'm Serious! You look so amazing, i would never want to look at anything else that's not you. And i'd willingly carry around a room heater everywhere you go to keep you warm. And i think i love you even more now, if that's even possible. Is that possible? It must be cause i do! And it's because you look so amazing"  
"hey victor,"  
"yeah?" victor suddenly snapped back from his nervous banter.  
"shut up and kiss me"


End file.
